Anything to be With You
by Danny's Angel
Summary: DxS Songfic Oneshots. Danny uses some of his favorite songs to get his emotions out.
1. Danny's gonna be true

_(A/N) Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the song True by Ryan Cabrera._

Anything to be with you

Tears watered in his eyes as he left her bedroom window that summery midnight. It was the third time that week. He wiped them away with the help of the wind blowing in his face as he flew in the direction of his home. He could see FentonWorks' neon glowing sign only a mile away, so he decided to bide his time and float along the stars. He used this downtime to think, something he could rarely do alone. He thought of lots of things that spread over a wide range of topics, but the majority of the fabric his thoughts weaved was of Sam. He realized this as he drifted under constellations that night. Ideas of how to get Sam to love him ran through his head constantly after that, and soon enough, a decent idea came along. He bade the stars farewell and fled to his bedroom, phasing through the window and into his closet. He was a man (or at least a pre-pubescent male) as he flew back in the direction of the Manson residence.

Sam's window was still open when Danny arrived there for the second time that night and the fourth time that week. He sat down in the grass outside and below her window and phased back into Danny Fenton, swinging his acoustic guitar around to the front of his body. He ran a finger under the strap to loosen it and fix it into place. He didn't know if Sam was awake or if she'd already fallen asleep, but he didn't care. He needed to do this, not only for Sam but for himself. He quietly played a few chords to check the tuning. It was perfect, just as it should be. Danny tuned and practiced playing his guitar every night before he went to sleep. He took a deep breath, positioned the guitar comfortably, and began his secret serenade.

_I won't talk. I won't breathe. I won't move till you finally see that you belong with me. You might think I don't look, but deep inside in the corner of my mind, I'm attached to you, mmmm… I'm weak, it's true. 'Because I'm afraid to know the answer… do you want me, too? 'Cause my heart keeps falling faster. I've waited all my life to cross this line to the only thing that's true, so I will not hide. It's time to try anything to be with you._

He glanced up for a moment while he played a four-bar instrumental break. There was no movement from the window, but he kept on. He'd already started, and he was going to finish even if the entire ghost realm came charging at him from under a rock.

He really hoped that wouldn't happen. He continued, and the lines made him smile and blush due to the relevance of the song's describing Sam and himself.

_You don't know what you do every time you walk into the room. I'm afraid to move. I'm weak, it's true… I'm just scared to know the ending. Do you see me, too? Do you even know you met me?_

When he looked up, he saw a slight shift in the curtain's position and he could have sworn he saw a violet eye peering at him. He smiled his adorable, shy, 14-year-old smile and looked down at the guitar, really focusing on the rhythmic smacks and playing of the strings. His voice and remembrance of the words came naturally, but he was still working on having the guitar-playing come naturally.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line to the only thing that's true, so I will not hide. It's time to try anything to be with you. I know when I go, I'll be on my way to you. The way that's true_. _I've waited all my life to cross this line to the only thing that's true, so I will not hide. It's time to try anything to be with you._

The song was almost over and his voice crackled from the pure emotion he was putting into the song. He paused for a moment, playing subtle filler notes to let himself catch his breath.

_All My life I've waited. This is true._

As he strummed the last chord and let it reverberate across the airwaves, he looked up towards her window again. The curtain hindered no further movements and he saw no signs of Sam's eyes peeking at him. He grinned again and looked down to play one more little bar of music taken from different parts of the song and blended together, and he was done.

He stood up. "Goin' Ghost." He muttered to himself, slinging the guitar onto his back and adjusting the strap. Giving Sam's empty window one last hopeful look, he flew off into the night feeling less empty on the inside.

His next task? The Scientist by Coldplay, on piano. He'd be ready in a week, but it would take some planning to get just him and Sam in a room alone with a giant musical instrument. But it was for Sam. With that in mind, he concluded that anything could be done. That next morning he was off to the music room during study hall, his eyes twinkling.


	2. Science and Progress

**The Scientist**

Danny was heartbroken. He'd known it was coming, but the pain of Sam leaving yet again was not something Danny could deal with. Two and a half years ago he'd kissed her and saved the world. Yesterday she told him goodbye and blew his world to bits. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this. He was good to Sam. He remembered her birthday and their anniversary and put her above everything else. He loved her.

He realized where he'd wandered to. He was in the music room at Casper High. They had spent hours in here once hiding from the rest of the school after a ghost attack. Of all places he could end up...

"No. We loved each other. Things weren't supposed to turn out like this, damn it!" Danny murmered, ending in a yell. He smashed his fist against the keys of the piano, hitting a dissonant chord that hurt his ears but reminded him of the song that had been on loop on his mp3 player last night. He sighed, slumped his shoulders and sat down on the piano bench.

Suddenly he felt more at ease than he had in at least a week. The stress and pain flowed out of his fingertips, onto the piano keys, and out into the room as music. No one was around, so he sang it as well. His voice was cracking but in its way it contributed to what he was singing.

_I come up to meet you, and tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you and tell you I need you and tell you I set you apart. Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions, oh let's go back to the start. Running in circles, coming up tails, heads on the science apart..._

Sam was walking through the halls of Casper High School, trying to find her boyfriend. Well, ex boyfriend. She had made such a bad mistake, and this time it would be permanent. She could tell by the look on his face every time he saw her. Stone-faced. Sorrow in his eyes. He moved through the hallways quickly and without looking at anyone.

She jumped back into reality. She was in the back hallway of the music room. She could hear a faint noise coming from the front end of the hallway. She rested her hand on the thermos that she constantly argued with herself about in relation to giving it back to him or not. In Casper you never knew what was on the other side of the door.

She slinked down the hallway, being careful not to make too much noise. What she was hearing was beginning to sound like music. And a voice that she knew.

"Oh, fuck." She muttered. It was him. She'd gone looking for him, but she didn't actually expect to find him at the school. "Damn it!" She smacked herself on the forehead. She recognized the chords of the song. Danny had listened to it once or twice when he was with her, but he always skipped past it because it was too gloomy. She guessed that gloomy was what he was listening to at the moment. Danny's voice drifted into earshot as she neared the door.

_Nobody said it was easy. It's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be this hard. Oh take me back to the start..._

Danny looked up for a second when he played the interlude, and he nearly froze for a moment when he saw the familiar figure peeking around the doorway. Damn it, now the waterworks were gonna start. HE couldn't stop it. His eyes welled up when he started singing again and his damn voice cracked again. This was rock bottom.

_I was just guessing. At numbers and figures. Pulling the puzzles apart._

He heard the familiar sound of her sniffle. Shit shit shit. Come on Sam, just leave. I can't bear seeing you right now. Please.

_Questions of science. Science and progress Do not speak as loud as my heart._

She was still there. He raised his voice and it cracked again but he didn't care. He had to tell her that this wasn't okay.

_Oh tell me you love me. Come back and haunt me. Oh and I rush to the start. Running in circles. Chasing our tails. Coming back as we are._

Sam stood up. She turned around and stood in the doorway, in his peripheral view. Her hand rested on the frame. She whispered the lyrics to herself and didn't bother to hold back the unfamiliar tears flooding her eyes.

_Nobody said it was easy. Oh, it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be so hard_

Danny heard her quiet sob. looked up and saw her in the doorway. His hands stopped moving on the piano. The tension should have been thick as butter, but instead it was melting away lightning quick. He stood up. Their eyes met and they noticed the tears in each other's eyes. She quickly drew a breath. He exhaled.

They rushed at each other and landed full impact in the kiss of their lives.

_I m going back to the start._

[A/N: I'm not proud of the quality of this writing, but this was mainly a writing exercise because I need the practice and I needed to blow off some steam. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. I'm aware the lyrics are tweaked a bit here and there, that's the way I sing it when I do.]


End file.
